Rouge (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episode)
Rouge is the nineteenth episode of the second season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the forty-fifth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Daisy. Cast *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby *Rouge (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Daisy *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel *Lanolin (from Garfield/US Acres) as Henrietta *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Mrs. Twombly (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas (mentioned) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "Bart and Grandpa Dave were worried. RS Mr. Conductor's recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble, and Mayor Adam West was waiting for them with important news." Mayor Adam West: "Here," Narrator: "He said." Mayor Adam West: "Is Rouge, the Bat who has come to help while RS Mr. Conductor is... indisposed." Bart: "Please, sir," Narrator: "Asked Bart." Bart: "Will she go, sir, when RS Mr. Conductor comes back, sir?" Mayor Adam West: "That depends." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable." Bart and Grandpa Dave "Yes, sir. We'll try, sir." Narrator: "Said the TV Characters." Mayor Adam West: "Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey." Narrator: "Rouge was hard to please. She shuddered at the shed." Rouge: "This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung, and anything smelly is bad for my swerves." Narrator: "Next, they tried the carriage shed." Rouge: "This is better," Narrator: "Said Rouge," Rouge: "But whatever is that rubbish?" Narrator: "The 'rubbish' turned out to be Patty, Selma and Lanolin, who were most offended." Patty, Selma and Lanolin: "We won't stay here to be insulted!" Narrator: "They fumed. Bart and Grandpa Dave had to take them away and spend half the night soothing their hurt feelings. The TV Characters woke next morning, feeling exhausted. Rouge, on the other hand, felt bright and cheerful." Rouge: "Oooh! Oooh!" Narrator: "She tooted, as she came out of the yard and back to the station." Rouge: "Look at me," Narrator: "She purred to the passengers." Rouge: "I'm the latest bat; highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want RS Mr. Conductor's bumpy old Patty and Selma now." Narrator: "The passengers waited for Rouge to start, but she didn't. She saw that a milk churn was about to be handed to her, and was most indignant." Rouge: "Do they expect me to carry that?" Rouge's Driver: "Surely," Narrator: "Said her driver," Rouge's Driver: "You can carry one churn." Rouge: "I won't!" Narrator: "Said Rouge." Rouge: "Bart can do it! He loves messing about with goombas." Narrator: "She began to shudder violently." Rouge's Driver: "Nonsense!" Narrator: "Said her driver." Rouge's Driver: "Come on now, back down!" Narrator: "Rouge lurched backwards. She was so cross, that she blew a fuse." Rouge: "Told you!" Narrator: "She said, and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use." Rouge: "It's fitter's order." Narrator: "She said." Passengers: "What is?" Rouge: "My fitter's a very nice man. He comes every week, and examines me carefully. 'Rouge', He says, 'Never, never carry. You're highly sprung, and carrying is bad for your swerves.' So that's how it is!" Narrator: "Finished Rouge." Stationmaster: "Stuff and nonsense!" Narrator: "Said the stationmaster." Shunter: "I can't understand." Narrator: "Said the shunter." Shunter: "Whatever made Mayor West send us such a feeble..." Rouge: "Feeble? Feeble?!" Narrator: "Spluttered Rouge." Rouge: "Let me..." Passengers: "Stop arguing!" Narrator: "Grumbled the passengers." Passengers: "We're late already." Narrator: "So they took away the churn, and Rouge felt very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey." Rouge: "That's a good story." Narrator: "She chuckled." Rouge: "I'll do just what work I choose, and no more!" Narrator: "But she said it to herself."